Exterminio
by Spiritcan
Summary: La pelea con Hao a pasado y llega la Navidad, pero lo que no saben es que los Shamanes en todo el mundo corren peligro. Ademas Anna se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Yoh... Cuarto cap arriba!
1. Llegada

Exterminio: Capitulo Primero  
  
Llegada  
  
Ya en nadie parecía quedar el recuerdo de todo lo que habían vivido por aproximadamente un año, todos lucían felices y contentos en una fría y nevosa noche buena. Nadie parecía recordar las peleas, ni el torneo ni a Hao.  
  
Pero ahí se encontraba él, un chico ya de catorce años con esa risa pegada al rostro y feliz de poder estar con todos esos amigos que se hizo por peleas de Shamanes y por el Torneo.  
  
Horo Horo estaba sentado y ruborizado, cabeza baja y susurrándose con su hermana Pilita, nadie le tomó mucha importancia por el momento, excepto para observar la extraña gorra azul que llevaba puesta.  
  
Len estaba sentado en frente de ellos un poco molesto por la estúpida risa de Yoh y por lo que hacía Ryu a su lado. Este último se estaba peinando y se echaba en el cabello algo que parecía grasa de oveja.  
  
Anna sólo miraba seria y fría con los ojos cerrados esperando la comida. Fausto y Manta llegaron con las tan esperadas bandejas con comida. Anna fue la primera en comenzar a comer. Así comenzó una tranquila cena de Navidad en casa de Yoh, mientras tanto.  
  
***  
  
-"El avión rumbo a Japón sale en tres minutos por el andén 4A"- se escuchó la voz que anunciaba el avión que él debía tomar.  
  
Aquel joven de cabellos y ojos verdes llevaba una linda hada a su siga que nadie podía ver en ese momento sino él. Tomó sus maletas y se dirigió al andén que le indicaron, sin embargo algo le distrajo. -"Llegada del avión desde Francia está llegando por el andén 4C"- En menos de un minuto salieron fuera del avión tres sujetos encapuchados de negro y con una gran cruz en la espalda, parecía que querían ocultarse. Sus únicos equipajes eran un libro blanco y otro negro en los brazos de cada uno.  
  
-"El avión rumbo a Japón sale en un minuto por el andén 4 A"- Como despertando de un transe Lyserg se fue a tomar asiento en el avión, pasaron los minutos y el avión no partía, pero después de un rato subieron los tres extraños sujetos que había visto llegar desde Francia, se sentaron en los últimos asientos del avión.  
  
Fue un viaje muy tenso para Lyserg, sin embargo trató de distraerse leyendo un viejo libro que parecía tener muchos siglos de historia, algunas de sus páginas estaban salidas y corroidas por el tiempo. Todavía quedaban horas de viaje.  
  
***  
  
La cena ya acababa en casa de Yoh, no por falta de ganas, sino porque ya no quedaba alimentos ni bebida.  
  
-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.-dijo Len parándose educadamente.  
  
-No seas así Len, además, hay algo que quiero decirles-Yoh espero que todos lo miraran- yo.- pero Yoh no pudo terminar, fue interrumpido por Ryu.  
  
-HoroHoro, se podría saber porqué traes esa estúpida gorra?-este se exaltó- usualmente no usas.- Pilika se puso de pie, tosió un poco y dijo algo enojada:  
  
-Pues veran, por fin he obligado a mi hermano para que no use gel y ahora trae el pelo suelto, pero se avergüenza a pesar de que se ve muy mono-  
  
-A, pues, si sólo es eso.-dijo Len con cara de diablillo- nosotros.  
  
-.podríamos.- continuó Ryu. El y Len se lanzaron ensima de Horo Horo hasta que le sacaron la gorra, Yoh solo reía.  
  
Todos quedaron anonadados al ver el "New Look" de Horo Horo. Todos excepto Anna por supuesto. Horo Horo llevaba el pelo suelto, brillaba azul y al sacarse la gorra le calló el pelo en los ojos.  
  
-¡Caray!, no hay duda de que Horo Horo y Pilita son los más hermosos en esta mesa- dijo Ryu. Len miró a Ryu con cara de rechazo y le dijo:  
  
-Ya!, no comiences con tus actos bisexuales otra vez- Todos reían, hasta que Anna carraspeó y todos en la sala quedaron en el más absoluto silencio, ya que conocían el temperamento de ella.  
  
-Creo que hace unos minutos mi Yoh quería decirles algo.-se enderezó y miró a Yoh como esperando una respuesta.  
  
-Ah, si- dijo Yoh como haciendo memoria- ahora que lo recuerdo, los invité hoy para comunicarles que mañana por la mañana llega Lyserg desde Inglaterra y viene a vernos, además de que los invité para pasar Navidad con ustedes, claro- Todos en la sala quedaron mirando a Yoh con ojos como platos excepto Anna que tomaba tranquilamente su té.  
  
-¡¿Enserio mi Lyserg nos vendrá a ver?!- dijo Ryu con los ojos de corazón.  
  
-No sigas con tus mariconadas- dijo Len enfadado. Yoh afirmó con una sonrisa y les dijo a todos que se juntarían en la mañana siguiente a las 8:00 AM para esperar a Lyserg.  
  
Ya después de esto Len, Ryu, Fausto y Manta se retiraron; sin embargo Horo Horo y Pilika.  
  
-¿Podemos quedarnos?- preguntaron los dos en coro.  
  
-Pues claro- afirmo Yoh.  
  
Anna apareció de entre las sombras y con una frialdad terrible dijo:  
  
-Yo no creo que eso esté bien-  
  
-Pero Annita- trato de convencerla Yoh- si dejas que se queden.yo.- Yoh se adelantó hacia Anna y quedó a escasos centímetros de su boca. Horo Horo y Pilika quedaron helados.  
  
-¡Si, se pueden quedar!- Anna salió corriendo despavorida y se encerró en su cuarto.  
  
***  
  
En el cuarto de Anna.  
  
-No.no.no puede ser- Anna se encontraba sonrojada y casi no podía respirar, su corazón latía rápidamente.  
  
-¿Cómo se atreve- Anna bajó la cara- a querer darme un beso?-  
  
-Eso es muy facil de responder señorita Anna- dijo un recién aparecido Amidamaru.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres intruso?-  
  
-Pues a que él la ama- Anna quedó paralizada. No, el estaba meramente especulando, ¿O era que Yoh realmente ya la amaba?. Amidamaru desapareció dejando a Anna sumida en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Yoh.-  
  
***  
  
El Ainu se encontraba con Yoh tomando un baño caliente de aguas termales, ya estaba más relajado y disfrutaba de la compañía de Yoh.  
  
-Horo Horo, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Yoh preguntó hundiéndose en el agua.  
  
-Claro- Horo Horo se extrañó.  
  
-¿Qué se siente tener una hermana?-  
  
-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?, además tu tuviste a Hao y no fue una bonita experiencia-  
  
-No es lo mismo, yo a él casi no lo conocía- Yoh miró a Horo Horo con tristeza.  
  
Así pasó la noche, pronto todos dormían, y Lyserg ya iba muy cerca de Japón.  
  
Por la mañana todos se dirigieron al aeropuerto para esperar a su joven amigo Lyserg. A las 8:10 AM el avión arrivó al aeropuerto. Ryu traía flores para Lyserg a lo cual Len rechazó tajantemente.  
  
-Miren, ahí está bajando Lyserg- dijo Manta emocionado.  
  
Todos se acercaron y saludaron con las manos estiradas a Lyserg, el cual los vio y los saludó igualmente.  
  
-¡Hola Lyserg!- gritaron todos- Liserg se apresuró hacia ellos y los saludó uno por uno.  
  
Todo iba bien hasta que al lado del feliz grupo se cruzaron los tres encapuchados , todos sintieron escalofríos. Estos sujetos avanzaban como si siguieran los rieles de un tren y sus túnicas rasgadas se ondeaban con el movimiento del viento. Lyserg se sintió más incómodo que antes, en ese momento miró a Yoh que lucía serio como pocas veces lo había estado  
  
-¿Quiénes crees que sean?- preguntó Lyserg.  
  
-No lo se pero huelo problemas.-Yoh respondió y como despertando de un sueño volvió en sí- creo que deberíamos tomar el autobús- y la risa usual volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Yoh.  
  
*~Continuará~*  
  
Notas del autor: este capítulo lo comencé el 25 de diciembre inspirado por la Navidad, sin embargo me quedó algo totalmente diferente. Busque una trama diferente a la típica de "se reanuda el torneo" e invente mi propia trama. Yoh ya se le insinuó a Anna, dentro de los próximos capítulos vendrán escenas más románticas y con mayor suspenso, gracias a la inspiración de parte de Seinko al leer su Fanfic de Funbari no Uta. Quise cambiarle el cabello a Horo Horo porque lo encontraba muy @#E¬! (censurado). Si quieren Lemon de Yoh X Anna, es cosa que me digan numas en los reviews, jejeje.  
  
MANDEN REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Diclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí narrados me pertenecen, solo los tres extraños sujetos (de ahí sabran los nombres) todos los demás pertenecen a su creador del cual no me aprendí el nombre porque me interesa la historia no su creador. (Perdona Hideaki Anno pero tu si que creaste una trama excelente. Evangelion) 


	2. El espejo de las dos identidades

Exterminio: Capitulo Segundo  
  
El espejo de las dos identidades.  
  
El bus iba lleno y difícilmente entraron todos, sin embargo nadie hablaba, todos parecían pensar en "aquellos sujetos".  
  
-Deténgase aquí por favor- dijo de súbito Lyserg  
  
-¿Pero que dices? Aun falta mucho para que lleguemos- refunfuñó Len.  
  
-Ya entiendo, hagan caso a Lyserg- dijo Yoh como sabiendo lo que planeaba Lyserg- Abajo conversaremos.  
  
Entre regañadientes, todos finalmente se bajaron del autobús a mitad de una calle comercial. Sin embargo por ser Navidad (25 de diciembre, no 24) no había mucha gente.  
  
Finalmente todos pasaban la mirada de Lyserg a Yoh y de Yoh a Lyserg, esperando una respuesta a la súbita bajada del autobús.  
  
-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué esperan para decirnos que pasa?- Len parecía enfadado.  
  
-¿Estamos de acuerdo en que esos tipos traman algo?- preguntó Lyserg.  
  
-Si, pero.-dijieron todos al unísono siendo cortados por Lyserg.  
  
-Entonces sigámoslos para ver que están tramando-  
  
-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Manta, Lyserg pareció reir ante esta pregunta.  
  
-Fácil, radioestecia- Yoh solo sonreía.  
  
Visto y considerando que no quedaba nada más que explicar, Lyserg sacó su péndulo de cristal y cerro los ojos como concentrandose, para luego decir en voz alt:  
  
-Muestrame dónde estan "ellos"- el péndulo comenzó a girar como loco, para luego apuntar hacia el noroeste.  
  
-Vamos- dijo Lyserg corriendo con el péndulo aun apuntando hacia el noroeste de esa ciudad que el no conocía muy bien.  
  
Así todos comenzaron a correr siguiendo a Lyserg, el cual iba tomando direcciones que le mostraba aquel brillante péndulo. La poca gente en las calles tenía que esquivar a esta masa de shamanes que corrían sin control.  
  
Cruzaron por una gran avenida y siguieron hacia donde quedaba una antigua iglesia fundada por los americanos hace muchos siglos.  
  
Cuando iban llegando Manta logró divisar a tres a los tres encapuchados leyendo un libro blanco enfrente de la iglesia.  
  
-¡Son ellos!-gritó Manta.  
  
-Shhh, ¿o quieres que nos descubran?- dijo alterado Len.  
  
Se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos que habían rodeando la iglesia. Todos afinaron sus oidos para escuchar lo que decían los extraños.  
  
".y en el nombre de 'Nuestro Señor', prometemos atar todo espíritu o persona que una el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos y así exterminar a quienes causan el desequilibrio en la Tierra."  
  
-¿Se refiere a los Shamanes?- preguntó Manta.  
  
-Asi parece- contestó Yoh sin quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. -¿Porqué te ríes así?- preguntó Len bastante extrañado de que se riera en un momento como ese y además le enfermaba esa calma de Yoh.  
  
-Pues porque ya no me aburriré más- contestó Yoh. Todos estaban impresionados con la tranquilidad con que tomaba las cosas Yoh.  
  
Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en esto pues Manta los hizo callar ya que los extraños sujetos continuaron hablando.  
  
-"Ahora debemos 'atar' a los de Japón"- dijo el más alto de ellos.  
  
-"Si, debemos ir primero contra el más importante de ellos, Hao Asakura"- dijo uno un tanto más pequeño que el anterior. Le brillaban unos ojos azules dentro de la capucha.  
  
-"Será más que fácil"- dijo una voz suave y aguda. Caían largos cabellos rojos de su capucha -"vamos".  
  
Así desaparecieron esos tres extraños, sin embargo había algo que no calzaba.  
  
-Oigan, no se supone que Hao está muerto?- preguntó Manta esperanzado en que fuera así.  
  
-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar- Lyserg tomó su péndulo de cristal y dijo:- Hacia donde se dirigen?- el péndulo apuntó hacia el este.  
  
-¡Vamos!-  
  
La incertidumbre reinaba mientras los jóvenes Shamanes corrían a toda velocidad siguiendo a Lyserg. ¿Qué pasaría si Hao estuviera vivo?, ¿estaría recobrando sus fuerzas?, era mejor no pensarlo.  
  
Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a. ¿el templo de los Asakura?.  
  
-Oye Yoh, este camino no lleva a.-dijo Manta pero la respuesta le cortó su propia pregunta.  
  
-Así es, van al templo de mi familia- Yoh pareció pensar un momento, de pronto actuó como si se huebiera dado cuenta de algo muy terrible- Oh no, ¡Anna!-  
  
Yoh comenzó a correr a toda prisa hacia el templo Asakura. Rebasando al adelantado Lyserg quién seguía centrado en su péndulo.  
  
-¿Desde cuando se preocupa tanto por Anna?- preguntó Len con una risa irónica.  
  
-Apresuremonos- solicitó Ryu.  
  
Así rápidamente siguieron a Yoh, pero Manta se quedó atrás ya que sus piernas eran mucho más cortas que las de los demás. Manta los alcanzó cuando se detuvieron en el templo Asakura. Todos esperaban afuera excepto Yoh que al parecer había querido entrar solo. Manta no preguntó nada, sabía que el único que debía entrar al templo era Yoh y punto final. Sin embargo eso no lo dejó muy tranquilo.  
  
***  
  
El interior del templo se encontraba muy oscuro y frío. Lo único que iluminaba eran tres velas blancas puestas en una especie de altar. Las velas rodeaban un gran espejo cuerpo completo que reflejaba la habitación, pero se reflejaba el cuerpo de alguien que no estaba.  
  
Ahí se encontraban aquellos tres sujetos que Yoh y los demás habían estado siguiendo. A un costado del altar estaba Anna tirada en el suelo, parecía muerta.  
  
-¡Anna!- gritó Yoh y corrió donde su prometida y la levantó llevándola entre los brazos.  
  
-¡¿Qué le hicieron a Anna?!- volvió a gritar Yoh enfurecido como pocas veces lo había estado.  
  
-Sólo despejábamos el camino hacia Hao- dijo el más alto de ellos- Yoh siguió con su semblante de ira- ya veras.-  
  
-¡Pero si Hao está muerto!-  
  
-Talvez su cuerpo pero no su alma, ya entenderás a lo que me refiero- los tres sacaron sus libros blancos y comenzaron a recitar algo en un idioma que sonaba como latín, Yoh vió como una luz blanca salía del espejo y se acercaba a los sujetos.  
  
Siguieron pronunciando palabras en aquel idioma extraño y la luz comenzó a debilitarse hasta que desapareció.  
  
Después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad. Los tipos desaparecieron en un una bruma y muchas plumas blancas aparecieron por todo el templo. Anna estaba inconciente.  
  
-Anna.-Yoh abrazó fuertemente a Anna mostrando una faceta de él que nunca antes nadie había visto, pero Anna no lo podía ver. Yoh acarició los labios de Anna para luego darle un sutil y tierno beso.  
  
Todos voltearon al ver a Yoh salir con Anna inconciente entre los brazos. Yoh ahora llevaba puesta la pañoleta roja de Anna en el cabello.  
  
-¿Qué le pasó a Anna?-preguntó Manta asustado al ver a Anna así.  
  
-¿Hao esta vivo?, ¿él le hizo eso?- pregunto Ryu.  
  
-De quién hay que preocuparse ya no es de Hao- Yoh estrechó a Anna- sino de esos exterminadores de Shamanes.  
  
*~Continuara~*  
  
Notas del autor: uff, casi no acabo este capítulo, le quise poner drama para que se fortaleciera la relación Yoh X Anna, lo cual en el próximo capítulo: "El deseo de Yoh" se verá más fortalecido. Esperenlo muy pronto. Ahora respondo alguno de los reviews. Seinko: Si, tu fuiste mi inspiración, creelo. Lo de el pelo caído de Horo Horo se me ocurrió porque lo encontraba muy nerd con ese peinado del pelo parado (disculpen fanáticas) y CLARO QUE NO PONDRE YAOI, KE TE CREES!...no soy Kisu, jajaja  
  
Anna la sacerdotisa: No te preocupes, a cada capítulo que pase más Yoh X Anna, que es mi pareja predilecta. En todo caso si hago un cap lemon le pondré "(nombre del cap)" *Lemon para que así se lo puedan saltar y que además no tenga influencia en la historia.  
  
Indhira Morillo: Lo continuaré por muchos capítulos no te preocupes.  
  
Los veo en el siguiente capitulo, y recuerden.  
  
Diclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino al creador de Shaman King. 


	3. El deseo de Yoh

Exterminio: Capitulo Tercero  
  
El deseo de Yoh  
  
-¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué no despiertas?- preguntaba acongojado Yoh al cuerpo inconsciente de Anna.  
  
-Anna, antes temía al hecho de tener que casarme contigo, temía también el hecho de atarme a una mujer, pero ahora que no puedo escuchar tu voz, me doy cuenta de que te necesito, que finalmente ya. ya. -Yoh comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Anna- .te amo-  
  
En ese momento se escuchó un ruido detrás de la puerta. Yoh se apresuró en ir a ver y encontró botados en el suelo unos chocolates en forma de corazón. Se escuchaba a alguien correr por la casa.  
  
Yoh siguió el ruido y se encontró con una bella y frágil chica de cabello rosado, que estaba llorando arrodillada en el suelo.  
  
-¿Tamao?, ¡Qué gusto verte!- dijo Yoh un poco más alegre- Pero, ¿porqué lloras?-  
  
-Señor Yoh, pensé que usted estaba con la señorita Anna- dijo Tamao secándose rápidamente las lágrimas.  
  
-Así es, pero. -Yoh se acordó de los chocolates- creo que se te cayó esto detrás de la puerta- dijo Yoh sonriendo- Al verlo, Tamao comenzó a llorar nuevamente- ¿Para quién eran los chocolates?- preguntó Yoh.  
  
-Para. para u. u. usted- tartamudeó Tamao roja al límite.  
  
-¿Qué qué?- Yoh quedó petrificado.  
  
-Señor, se que usted está comprometido, pero no puedo evitar. amarlo- Tamao se dio la vuelta- ¡Discúlpeme!- Tamao salió corriendo de la casa, dejando a Yoh en shock, por lo que comenzó a comerse los chocolates.  
  
Ahora ninguno de sus amigos estaba para alegrarlo. Todos habían decidido dejarlo solo para que se preocupara únicamente de Anna, sin embargo, esto a Yoh le pareció pero.  
  
Se sentía solo y marchito, sin embargo algo le ocupaba la mente en ese momento.  
  
-"Ellos han debido de ser muy fuertes para poder atrapar el alma de Hao así de fácil, talvez estemos ante una nueva clase de enemigo"- pensaba Yoh en el sofá. En eso se aparece Amidamaru.  
  
-¿Qué piensa tanto señor Yoh?- Yoh pareció exaltarse pero al ver que era Amidamaru se alegró.  
  
-Nada, pero. ¡Vaya!, gracias a ti nunca sufriré la pena de la soledad- Yoh se levantó y sonrió.  
  
***  
  
La noche llegó, Yoh se acostó al lado de Anna para cuidarla, se quedó mirando el techo tratando de pensar en aquellos "exterminadores de Shamanes". De pronto lo recordó, esta situación le parecía haberla vivido antes. Si, cuando pelearon con los X- Laws (soladados X).  
  
¿Era posible que pertenecieran al mismo grupo de "purificadores del mundo"?. Sin embargo los X-Laws también eran Shamanes.  
  
Yoh creyó que necesitaba hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Lyserg para aclarar ese punto.  
  
Poco a poco Yoh se fue quedando dormido abrazando a Anna, oliendo su pelo y deseando escuchar su voz nuevamente para saber si a ella también le gustaba él.  
  
Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que tres pares de ojos lo miraban intensamente.  
  
***  
  
Lentamente abrió los ojos, se sentía extraña, no recordaba nada desde que cayó en manos de una chica colorida en el templo de los Asakura. Ella se sentía muy calida, de pronto se dio cuenta que un brazo la rodeaba, abrió más los ojos al darse cuenta que quien le abrazaba era Yoh.  
  
-Yoh.- Anna enrojeció, no podía creer por fin estar así de cerca de su Yoh. Este finalmente comenzó a abrir los ojos, y se los refregó para confirmar que lo que veía no era un sueño.  
  
-¡Anna!- Yoh saltó sobre Anna, abrazándola fuertemente quedando en una posición bastante comprometedora- ¡Por fin despertaste!-  
  
-Yoh, ¿Qué te crees que haces?- dijo una avergonzada Anna.  
  
Finalmente se separaron, Anna no sabía que decir ante esta situación; hasta que se le ocurrió una pregunta bastante obvia.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-  
  
-Estuviste inconsciente alrededor de un día y medio. Los que te atacaron fueron tres "Exterminadores de Shamanes" como los llamamos nosotros, los que te quisieron quitar de su camino- Yoh pareció apretar fuertemente el futón.  
  
-¿Y qué es lo que querían esos sujetos?- dijo Anna tratando de volver a la normalidad.  
  
-Pues parece que quieren destruir a todos los Shamanes de la Tierra- Yoh puso esa cara como de "pensando".  
  
-¿Pero que hacían en el templo si sólo estaba yo?- Anna miraba intensamente a los ojos de Yoh y eso lo sorprendió bastante.  
  
-Buscaban el alma de Hao- Yoh se acercó a Anna la cual retrocedió -¿Tu sabías que ese espejo del templo guardaba el alma de Hao?-  
  
-¿Qué qué?, no tenía idea- Anna por primera vez parecía sorprendida.  
  
-No importa- Yoh abrazó a Anna quien enrojeció nuevamente- lo único que me importa ahora es que tu estes bien- A pesar de que a Anna le costó, le devolvió el abrazo. Se mantuvieron así por varios minutos. No se dieron cuenta de cómo los dos comenzaron a soltar leves lágrimas al darse cuenta que los dos se querían.  
  
Finalmente ninguno de los dos resistió y comenzaron a darse un tierno beso que fue tomando fuerza, sus lenguas inexpertas trataban de dar lo mejor de sí jugando con la boca del otro.  
  
Ambos se lanzaron sobre el futón sin separar ni sus lenguas ni sus bocas. Comenzaron a acariciarse por todo el cuerpo, la temperatura parecía que subía en el cuerpo de los dos, hasta que Anna detuvo la escena.  
  
-Yoh. -Anna se levantó.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Anna?- preguntó un Yoh confuso.  
  
-No quiero. antes del matrimonio- dijo Anna de espaldas para esconder su cara roja.  
  
-Lo entiendo. Yoh se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda- pero quiero igualmente que sepas que te amo- Anna se volvió a sonrojar.  
  
-Yo tambien-  
  
Anna no se quiso mover, ,quería quedarse toda la vida así con Yoh. A la noche ambos decidieron dormir juntos, pero solo durmieron abrazados, puesto que Yoh respetaba la decisión de su amada Anna.  
  
Pero un ruido se escuchó fuera de la habitación. Ambos despertaron súbitamente.  
  
-Anna, quedate aquí- dijo Yoh dispuesto a ir a ver. Pero no fue necesario, la puerta se abrió y tras ella tres sombras aparecieron como almas de la penumbra dispuestos a devorar a su presa.  
  
Anna se escondió detrás de Yoh. Lo siguiente que vió fue la sangre de su prometido derramarse por el suelo.  
  
-¡Yoh!-  
  
*~Continuara~*  
  
Notas del autor: Wau!, que romántico me quedó este capítulo. Sin embargo lo deje con un suspenso al final para que los que siguen este fic necesiten leer el próximo capítulo. No quiero decir nada más excepto que el espejo del que se habla en "El espejo de las dos identidades" y en este capítulo es el espejo que aparece en el segundo ending de la serie de TV. Ese dónde se ven reflejados Yoh y Hao.  
  
Solo va una pregunta a un review específico que me llegó.  
  
Jos D: ¿A que te refieres con esos tales Hana.no se cuanto? Si me lo explicas bien talves te pueda responder (te mande un mail con lo mismo).  
  
Sigan leyendo y dejen REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!. 


	4. El rapto

Exterminio: Capitulo Cuarto  
  
"El rapto  
  
-¡Yoh!- Anna comenzó a llorar desesperadamente al ver caer el cuerpo de su prometido, y de cómo este se desangraba en el suelo.  
  
-No te preocupes niñita, está vivo, a la que nos llevaremos será a ti- hablaba uno de ellos del que caían largos cabellos rojos.  
  
Anna retrocedió, tenía miedo, ya no tenía quien la protegiera, sintió un golpe frío y todo lo que vio fue oscuridad. Mientras tanto Yoh.  
  
-Amo Yoh- apareció tarde Amidamaru, comenzó a mover a Yoh el cual comenzó a despertar lentamente.  
  
Yoh sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, se dio cuenta de que una gran herida cortaba su pecho.  
  
-¡Auch!, me duele, ¿dónde está Anna?- preguntó Yoh  
  
-No lo se amo- Amidamaru pareció extrañado.  
  
-Oh no, ¡Se la han llevado!- Yoh trató de levantarse, misteriosamente la herida estaba cerrada- ¿Pero porqué se la llevaron a ella y no a mi?, ¡Ella no es shaman!-  
  
-¿Los vinieron a atacar?, ¿porqué no me llamó amo?- Amidamaru ahora si que no entendía nada.  
  
-Creo que traté de hacerlo, pero algo impidió que me saliera la voz- Yoh se puso a golpear el suelo, sintiéndose impotente al no haber podido proteger a Anna.  
  
-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer don Yoh?- Amidamaru se sentía mal de no haber acudido dónde su amo cuando lo necesitaba.  
  
-Si- Yoh se levantó- comunícate con los demás y diles que vengan lo antes posible-  
  
-Si- Amidamaru dejó solo a Yoh para cumplir su orden.  
  
Anna no alcanzó a estar una noche conciente sin que volviera a ser atacada por los "exterminadores". ¿Porqué se la habían llevado a ella y no a él?. Yoh no lograba comprenderlo, escapaba de su razón, además, ella ni siquiera es Shaman.  
  
Al cabo de dos interminables horas, todos ya se encontraban en la casa de Yoh. Incluso Tamao llegó con sus dos espíritus acompañantes.  
  
-¿Amidamaru les explicó lo que sucede?- preguntó Yoh nervioso tomando su espada que usa para la posesión de objetos.  
  
-Así es- dijo Horo Horo.  
  
-Nos dijo que los "exterminadores" habían secuestrado a la señorita Anna- Ryu lucía preocupado.  
  
-Bien, pues entonces, si no hay nada que explicar ¡Vamos!- Yoh dijo y apresuró el paso de todos hacia la calle.  
  
-Lyserg- consultó Yoh- ¿Puedes saber donde están?-  
  
-¡Morphin!, ¡posesión de objetos!- gritó Lyserg y ella se introdujo en su cristal- indícame hacia donde van- pero el cristal, en vez de apuntar hacia algún lugar se deslizó al suelo y en el pavimento talló algo que sin duda era la Torre de Tokio.  
  
No hubo necesidad de palabra alguna. Fausto hizo esa posesión dónde Elizah se hace gigante y todos se suvieron a su hombro. Destino: La Torre de Tokio.  
  
Yoh no podía dejar de pensar en porqué se la habían llevado a ella y no a él, de pronto recordó el sabor de los labios de Anna en los suyos, recordó sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, recordó su lengua jugando con la de ella. Pero todos esos bellos momentos fueron arruinados por personas que ellos ni conocían.  
  
-Te encontraré Anna- murmuraba Yoh- así sea lo último que haga, por sentirte nuevamente-  
  
***  
Anna comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, de repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de lo último que alcanzó a ver.  
  
-¡Yoh!- gritó Anna- ¿Dónde está Yoh?- En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su casa. Frías murallas de concreto lo rodeaban, un olor a pudrición cubría a aquel desolado lugar. Se podía escuchar agua que corría cerca.  
  
Anna miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada en aquella gran habitación. La única salida era una pequeña puerta de metal que había en frente de ella. Se levantó y se dirigió a ella, estaba cerrada.  
  
La desesperación de pronto se apoderó de ella, necesitaba a su Yoh cerca.  
  
-¡Yoh!- gritó y comenzó a golpear la puerta cada vez más fuerte. Poco a poco la puerta y sus manos se fueron manchando de rojo, sin embargo a Anna no le importaba. Sólo quería estar con Yoh.  
  
De pronto se rindió, se dio cuenta de que eso en nada ayudaría. Las lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir su rostro. ¿Porqué el destino le jugaba estas malas pasadas?.  
  
Se tiró de rodillas al suelo. Apenas lo hizo, sintió una fresca y helada brisa que le golpeaba. ¿De dónde podía provenir eso?. Anna miró al frente y vio que había una rejilla de ventilación en la pared. Se acercó a ella. El ruido del agua se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que se iba acercando.  
La rejilla de la ventilación parecía muy vieja. Estaba completamente oxidada. Por fin una pequeña luz de esperanza, ahí había una forma de salir, Anna no sabía a dónde, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que sentarse a esperar.  
  
Con un poco de fuerza logró zafar la rejilla. Para poder pasar por ahí tuvo que hacerlo arrastrándose."Yoh deberá comprarme un vestido nuevo". Cuando logró salir se encontró en un largo tunel que llevaba a dos direcciones, una hacia la izquierda y la otra hacia la derecha.  
  
-¿Qué camino tomaré?-  
  
***  
  
-Será mejor que no sigamos así o la gente se asustará- dijo Fausto.  
  
-Si, tienes razón- Yoh se irguió- vamos a pie, además, ya estamos cerca.  
  
Todos saltaron y Elizah volvió a su tamaño normal. Comenzaron a correr por las calles de Tokio, la gente se daba vuelta para mirar a esos jóvenes que corrían tan apresuradamente.  
  
-Ahí se ve- dijo Horo Horo.  
  
-No me digas- dijo Len irónico.  
  
-¿Qué te crees?- Horo Horo se puso rojo de ira.  
  
-No es momento de pelearse- dijo Ryu mirando preocupado a Yoh.  
  
Siguieron corriendo un par de cuadras hasta que por fin estaban ahí, a los pies de la tan concurrida Torre de Tokio.  
  
-¿Anna, dónde estas?-  
  
-Ella no está aquí- una voz grave habló detrás de ellos. Los shamanes se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con los raptores de Anna.  
  
-¡¿Dónde está Anna?!- Los ojos de Yoh se tornaron blancos de ira.  
  
-Cayeron justo en la trampa- una voz femenina reía.  
  
-¡Magna corpus mortis!- gritaron los tras secuestradores. Los shamanes sintieron como si sus cuerpos se deshicieran. De pronto los cuerpos de todos cayeron al suelo. El único que quedó en pié fue Yoh.  
  
-¿Qué salió mal con la extracción de su alma?- preguntó uno de los "exterminadores" desesperado.  
  
-Parece ser que su alma todavía se resiste a marcharse- dijo la voz femenina y una capucha negra voló lejos mostrando por fin la identidad del enemigo.  
  
*~Continuara~*  
  
Nota del autor: Yupi!; por fin después de mucho trabajo ( no tenía inspiración) logre terminar el 4º cap de mi fic. Me está gustando esto de dejar suspenso al final de cada cap. ¿Quién será esa chica de los cabellos rojos?, ¿y sus dos compañeros?. Mandenme reviews con ideas de quienes pueden ser ellos, ademas de que opinen de cómo va el fic, la cosa es que .  
  
MANDEN REVIEWS!!! MANDEN REVIEWS!!! MANDEN EVIEWS!!!MANDEN REVIEWS!!!MANDEN REVIEWS!!!MANDEN REVIEWS!!!MANDEN REVIEWS!!!MANDEN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Respondo los reviews que me llegaron:  
  
Anna la sacerdotisa: gracias por lo de increíble ^///^ , creo que el Yoh X Anna la lleva y sequire haciendolo en todos los capítulos. Sin embargo, hay una pareja inesperada que se viene.  
  
Jos D: tatatataaaaan, en el próximo capítulo sabras si una de las hanagumis estara emparejada. Y realmente quiero que Hao este MUERTO, muerto, muerto, me cae mal XP . Mimi Asuka Ikari Izumi: Feliz de que me hayas dejado review, enserio mi fic te pareció romantico?. ¡Pero si aun hay mas!. Lo siento, creo que venus me esta influyendo. ¿No crees que pueda escribir asi?, pues LO HAGO!!!. En todo caso.gracias-  
  
Kisuka: Gracias. Que te haya gustado un fic donde hay Yoh X Anna y cero yaoi es un milagro TT_TT. Gracias por lo de "forma de escribir bonita", y no te preocupes que ire el ciclo anime del 10.  
  
Seinko: Yo soy del tipo de fanáticos de shaman king que cree que Anna es tierna, solo que le da miedo demostrarlo por lo que pueda pensar la gente, pero como en mi fic casi solo aparece con Yoh y este le abre su corazon.ya sabes el resto. Si tuviera más tiempo haria los caps mas largos, pero tratare de hacerlo. Gracias por los alagos.  
  
Hanna Asakura: Yo vivo del suspenso, y eso hace que leas el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Weno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Sayoonara ki o tsukete. 


	5. Anna y la sorpresa de los enemigos

Exterminio: Capitulo Quinto  
  
Anna y la sorpresa de los enemigos  
  
Aquel manto negro no alcanzó a caer cuando los dos restantes también volaron y al fin la identidad de ese grupo de extraños ideales quedaba al descubierto.  
  
Unos cabellos rojos como la sangre caían sueltos haciendo ver más intenso el verde de los ojos de aquella mujer. A su derecha se encontraba un hombre muy alto, sus ojos no se dejaban ver por el semblante oscuro que creaba su cabello gris que cubría su rostro. Al otro extremo se encontraba un hombre más bajo que el anterior, sus cabellos y ojos eran negros y un semblante de ira se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
-¿Quienes son ustedes?- se apresuró a decir Yoh. Por segunda vez Yoh creyó perder la calma. Pero no alcanzó a pensar demasiado.  
  
Yoh alcanzó a ver como la pelirroja lo miraba con sus ojos verdes directamente a los suyos. De pronto se vio rodeado por murallas de fuego y perdió de vista a sus enemigos.  
  
-Yo soy Uriel- se escuchó la voz femenina -el ángel del fuego, el fuego que consumirá a todos los shamanes del mundo- sintió las manos de aquella chica en su cara, pero no pudo moverse -y es el fuego que te quemará, Yoh Asakura- Yoh sin embargo no necesitó zafarse. Uriel había retrocedido. Yoh se dio vuelta y vio como caía sangre de la espalda de ella y a su espada tirada en el suelo, ensangrentada.  
  
-Rápido don Yoh, me cuesta mucho mover la espada yo solo- Amidamaru estaba al lado de Yoh hablando con aspecto agotado.  
  
-Si - contectó Yoh- Amidamaru, posesión de objetos (ya no dice posesión de Harusame ne?)- la posesión se logró cpn éxito.  
Yoh se dirigió a atacar a Uriel, pero.  
  
***  
  
Anna seguía tratando de salir de ese laberinto que ella había descubierto que era la alcantarilla de algún lugar de Japón, pero.¿Dónde?.  
  
Después de un largo recorrido, Anna logró divisar una escalera, ¿a dónde llevaba? No importaba, lo esencial era salir de ese apestoso lugar.  
  
Con un poco de esfuerzo logró llegar hasta la escalera y la subió, se encontró con que una especie de tapa de fierro le cubría el camino. Trató de abrirla pero sus manos ensangrentadas le dolían mucho pero con un gran esfuerzo la logró empujar del todo pudiendo ver así la luz del día. Sin embargo mucha gente corría despavorida por todos lados.  
  
Anna salió y se encontró cerca de la Torre de Tokio. A lo lejos vio muchos cuerpos tirados, vio también a la pelirroja del templo que le atacó y a dos hombres que estaban sosteniendo por los lados a un joven de castaños cabellos.  
  
-No, no puede ser- Anna se exaltó- ¡Yoh!- comenzó a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Pero iban a atacar a Yoh que no se podía defender, tenía que alcanzar a llegar.  
  
-Señorita- dijo el hombre de cabellos grises- esa es la rehén- Uriel se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como Anna llegaba corriendo.  
  
-¡Oh!, pero que no es esa bella carnada- la pelirroja comenzó a reir- gracias a ti en vez de uno sólo, ¡Tenemos a todos tus amigos demonios!-  
  
Entonces Yoh se dio cuenta, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido de haber llevado a todos sus amigos a una trampa tan simple?. Sin embargo, frente a él estaba Anna, sana y salva.  
  
-Anna, sal de aquí!-  
  
-No! - Anna fijó su mirada en la pelirroja que ahora miraba a Yoh y le pegó una cachetada tan fuerte y con tanta furia retenida que Uriel dio un grito y cayó tomándose fuertemente la mejilla.  
  
Los dos hombres soltaron a Yoh para ir a atender a su dama, dándoles la oportunidad a Yoh y a Anna para escapar.  
  
-Vamos Anna- Yoh tomó a Anna en brazos para poder (con la ayuda de su posesión) avanzar más rápido entre los edificios y demases en la ciudad. Anna se sujetaba fuertemente de Yoh, por un lado, por miedo a caerse pero principalmente porque no quería separarse de él.  
  
-Yoh, prométeme que vivirás a mi lado para ser el Shaman King- dijo Anna tratando de no sonar tan sentimental.  
  
-jijijijijiji- Yoh rió con su risa particular- claro que lo haré Anna-  
  
-Yph, creo que nos olvidamos de algo.- Anna miró a Yoh.  
  
-¡Es cierto!, los demás.¿No pueden estar muertos o si?- Yoh parecía preocupado.  
  
-Si no lo está lo estarán- Anna parecía en el fondo preocuparse pero no quería demostrarlo aún en esas circunstancias.  
  
-Por ahora, creo que no podemos hacer nada, a no ser de que -Yoh miró a Anna.  
  
-Annita, ¿podrías hacer una invocación para entretener por unos segundos a esos tipos?-  
  
-Si, eso creo-  
  
-Muy bien, vamos a intentarlo- Así dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron nuevamente a la Torre de Tokio.  
  
Ahí se encontraban Uriel, ya estable, y sus dos acompañantes. Anna e Yoh se detubieron en la sima de la Torre de Tokio esperando no ser vistos.  
  
Después de que muchas palabras salieron de la boca de Anna y de muchas posturas de manos, alrededor de los exterminadores comenzó a aparecer una enorme cuerda de luz dorada que los ató en menos de un segundo. Ese fue el momento en el cual Yoh se acercó a sus amigos.  
  
Yoh se apresuró hacia los cuerpos inmóviles de sus amigos, uno a uno fue levantándolos y los iba dejando en un callejón oscuro que quedaba a unos cuantos metros.  
  
"¿Qué habrá pasado?, ¿Porqué no reaccionan?" se preguntaba Yoh una y otra vez a medida que iba retirando los cuerpos y escondiéndolos. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba Tamao, ella iba con ellos.¿Qué le habría pasado?.  
  
Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, Anna ya no podía más con el conjuro y poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer.  
  
-Nadie me dijo que ella fuera una hechicera- dijo Uriel mirando a sus compañeros.  
  
-Soy sacerdotisa y la boca te queda ahí mismo- dijo Anna sacando la lengua, sin embrago no pudo ocultar su cansancio.  
  
-¿Dónde está Tamao?- preguntó Yoh frenéticamente mirando hacia todos lados.  
  
-Yoh, podrías dejar de preocuparte de ella y preocuparte de mi que ya no puedo más con el conjuro-dijo una Anna enfadada, cansada y muy celosa.  
  
-Sólo aguanta un poco más- dijo Yoh.  
  
-Si crees que un simple conjuro de sacerdotisa servira para impedir nuestros ideales pues estas muy equivocada- Uriel sacó algo de un bolsillo trasero- Hasta otro momento- una cortina de humo se expandió por todo el lugar. Anna cayó rendida y cansada, pero los exterminadores habían desaparecido.  
  
-Anna!- gritó Yoh y fue en su ayuda- ¿estás bien?-  
  
-¡No ves que me desplomé!- Anna estaba muy celosa de que Yoh se hubiera preocupado mas de Tamao que de ella.  
  
-Vamos Annita, no te enojes conmigo que si no te vas a arrugar- Yoh sacó su risa común hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Anna.  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos a ver si los demás despertaron-  
  
-¿Pero y Tamao?- De entremedio de los arbustos salió una miedosa Tamao y se fue directo al pecho de Yoh.  
  
-Hay me dio tanto miedo cuando comenzaron a atacar esos señores que me oculté hasta ahora, perdóneme señor Yoh por preocuparlo- Yoh solo reía pero Anna herbía de los celos-  
  
-No importa- dijo la normal Anna- como castigo harás los quehaceres de la casa por una semana- Tamao comenzó a soltar lagrimas de ¿Por qué a mi?- Sera mejor que vayamos pornto a ver como estan tus amigos Yoh-  
  
-¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mis amigos Annita?-  
  
-Solo vamos- dijo una Anna sonrojada.  
  
Fueron al callejón y vieron como una por uno se iban despertando los jóvenes compañeros de Yoh, al parecer, porque se debilitó el poder extraño de Uriel.  
  
Unas largas horas de explicaciones acompañó a la pensión Asakura pero después de esa dura jornada Yoh sólo quería descansar. Después de despedir a todos, Yoh espero que Anna se fuera a tomar un baño y el se fue a su habitación. Ahí escuchó sonar el timbre.  
  
-¿Quién será?-  
  
Yoh fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con una mujer que hizo abrir mucho los ojos de Yoh.  
  
-Ma.rion?-  
  
*~Continuará~*  
  
Notas del autor: Uff.como me fui de vacas y tuve mucha flojera al volver, trade cerca de 3 semanas en publicar este cap y luego tuve que retocar algunas partes que no calzaban con otras (debido a ke lo escribi por partes) pero este cap esta dedicado en especial al consejo de Seinko en que pusiera a una Anna más REAL. Tambien a Jos D que me pidió que pusiera alguna de las Hanagumis, luego sabrán a que viene esta linda joven, mi amiga Kisuka me esta apurando por eso no responde reviews, hasta la proxima y mandenme mas reviews para saber que hay gente que lo lee, si no no sigo publicando XP. 


	6. Una visita con más problemas

Exterminio: Capitulo Sexto  
  
Una visita con más problemas  
  
-Ma...rion?- preguntó un atónito Yoh ante la persona que tenía en frente de sus ojos.  
  
-Asakura Yoh- dijo la rubia con un semblante oscuro en su cara- ¿puedo hablar con usted?-Yoh no reaccionó de inmediato, ver a esa ex contrincante del torneo de shamanes.  
  
-Si, si claro-Yoh se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a llover-pero, por favor, pasa- La joven shaman se dispuso para entrar en la casa de Yoh ¿Pero cuál era la razón para que ella estuviera aquí-dime, que es lo que te trae por acá- decía Yoh mientras ambos se sentaban en el suelo de el living.  
  
-Marion viene a pedirle ayuda- Marion comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas e Yoh se apresuró a responder.  
  
-Claro que te ayudo, no te preocupes- dijo Yoh con risa nerviosa- pero dime cuál es el problema-  
  
-Marion y sus compañeras fueron atacadas por unos tipos extraños y una chica colorina-dijo Marion quebrando la voz- yo... yo fui la única que logró sobrevivir- Marion no aguantó más y las lágrimas corrieron abundantemente por sus blancas mejillas. Yoh entonces entendió porqué estaba así de triste Marion, pero ¿Porqué recurrió a él?.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Yoh limpiando las lágrimas de la rubia- ¿pero porqué viniste a mi?-  
  
-Porque Marion, aparte de sus amigas, no tiene a nadie- Marion levantó su rostro y mostró por fin su cara completa, esa cara tan bella que asombró a Yoh- pero recordé... lo que usted me dijo cuando traté de detenerlo cuando trataba de detener al señor Hao- Marion se ruborizó un poco, pero siguió con la cara en alto. Ahora Yoh estaba asombrado, ahora le parecía más hermosa que cuando se lo había dicho en tal ocasión.  
  
-No te preocupes, nosotros también hemos sido atacados por los mismos sujetos, escucha, te contaré todo lo que ha sucedido ahora último.  
  
***  
  
El vapor nublaba su vista, creía perderse en sus propios pensamientos, su cuerpo desnudo parecía llamar a alguien a que lo tocara, pero ese alguien no era cualquiera, desde su niñez ese cuerpo estaba destinado a una sola persona, a alguien quien entró en su corazón desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Eso pensaba Anna mientras tomaba un baño caliente, y pensaba en Yoh. Ella antes de la pelea con Hao creyó que no quería realmente a Yoh, pensaba que todo era un simple compromiso, pero después de verlo en peligro se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, y eso la llevo a esos extremos que hicieron confesarle y demostrarle su cariño a Yoh, pero la sociabilidad de Yoh hacía que compartiera con todo el mundo...menos con ella.  
  
Fueron contadas las veces en que ella se sintió centro de atención, y es eso lo que le gustaba sentir, pero sólo del afecto de Yoh. No le interesaba el cariño de nadie más desde que murieron sus padres.  
  
Pero algo sobresaltó a Anna, le pareció oir la voz de alguien más hablar con Yoh. "Ha de ser Amidamaru que conversa como todas las noches con Yoh", pero luego se dio cuenta de que era una voz femenina la que hablaba con él.  
  
Anna se salió de la bañera y se envolvió con una toalla, abrió lentamente la puerta del baño, entonces escuchó más fuerte las voces.  
  
-Yoh, con lo que usted me dice, sólo siento más miedo, por favor protéjame...- escuchó Anna la voz femenina.  
  
-No te preocupes, te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que desees-dijo Yoh tiernamente.  
  
Anna salió apresuradamente de su escondite para encontrar a Yoh y a Marion abrazados, la última lloraba en los brazos de Yoh el cual le hacía cariño en el pelo.  
  
-¡¡¡Qué significa esto Yoh!!!- gritó una Anna roja de furia y celos.  
  
-Annita- dijo Yoh sobresaltándose- no es lo que tu piensas- se veía muy nervioso.  
  
-Disculpe, no era la intención de Marion causar problemas- dijo Marion secándose las lágrimas.  
  
-Cállate perra faldera de Hao, aprende a hablar bien siquiera- gritó Anna perdiendo los estribos.  
  
-¿Qué me dijo?-  
  
-Lo que escuchaste, este es MI Yoh, y nadie me lo va a quitar-  
  
-¡¡¡Cálmense las dos!!!- gritó Yoh separando a las dos rubias.  
  
-Ni siquiera debí haber venido- dijo Marion corriendo hacia la puerta y saliendo por ella.  
  
-Ves lo que haces Anna- dijo Yoh enojado.  
  
-Ah, con que ahora la defiendes?- Anna estaba muy enojada con Yoh.  
  
-Pues por si no lo sabias sus amigas fueron asesinadas por los exterminadores y la pobre no tiene a nadie más a quien recurrir, pero como tu eres tan fria no eres capaz de darte cuenta de lo que pueda sentir una persona!!!- Yoh tomó una chaqueta, pero no para él, iría a buscar a Marion.  
  
Salió rápidamente de la pensión dejando a una Anna que caía al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Yo... yo no sabia.  
  
***  
  
Yoh corrió en medio de la oscuridad y la lluvia, Marion debía estar en algun lado. Finalmente la encontró a los pies de un gran árbol que la cobijaba de la lluivia. Yoh, sin decir nada, se acercó a Marion y la tapó con la chaqueta. Esta última puso su cabeza en el hombro de Yoh y comenzó a llorar. Pero Yoh no decía nada, el sabía que las palabras no eran necesarias, que el comprendía perfectamente lo que sentía Marion y que odiaba aun más a esos EXTERMINADORES.  
  
***  
  
Después de un largo rato, volvieron a la casa, Anna le pidió disculpas a Marion (aunque se hacía la que lo hacía por la fuerza). Le asignaron un cuarto a Marion ya que todos estaban desocupados por esa noche. Una noche en la pensión Asakura era lo que necesitaba Marion. Pero se sentía incómoda y a la vez tenía miedo de estar sola.  
  
-Algún día, ya no dormiré sola sino con el hombre que amo, Yoh- murmuró Marion sonrojándose. Luego quedó profundamente dormida.  
  
***  
A la mañana siguiente, mientras Marion e Yoh servían el desayuno, llegaron Manta, Horo, Len, Lyserg y Ryu. Tamao apareció un poco más atrás.  
  
-¿Qué tal?- dijieron todos.  
  
-¿Eh?, pero que hace ella aquí- dijo Horo apuntando a Marion con el dedo.  
  
-Pues, ella es una nueva residente de la pensión Asakura.  
  
-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!- (exclamación general).  
  
-Lo que escucharon, y no hagan más escándalo en nuestra propiedad- dijo Anna golpeando la mesa con su jarro de café que bebia. Todos enmudecieron y poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que Marion no era mala, que más bien había sido utilizada por Hao. Sin embargo, había alguien quien no se tragaba el cuento.  
  
Marion se retiro, pidiendo permiso, hacia el patio de la pensión, necesitaba aire y ese era un buen lugar para descansar. De pronto, una vez alli, se da cuenta de que alguien llega detrás de ella. Es Len Tao quien sale de la pensión. -Tao-san, así tiene que llamarte Marion?- Preguntó Marion ocultando sus ojos en la sombra de su cara.  
  
-Así es, y ahora yo te tengo una pregunta, ¿Me crees tonto?- Len comenzó a sacar lentamente la espada que ocupaba para hacer posesión.  
  
-A...a que se refiere?- Marion comenzó a asustarse, ella no quería violencia.  
  
-A que tu vienes a vengar a Hao!!- Len empuña su espada y la apunta contra Marion- Basón, posesión de objetos!!!- Pero antes de que Basón alcanzara a actuar, una flama que cayó del cielo incendió la chaqueta que Len debió sacarse para no quemarse.  
  
-Pero que demonios...- Len se dio vuelta y vio a Uriel arriba de un árbol, con esos ojos que se volvían rojos como el fuego y la sangre lo miraban intensamente, para luego mirar a Marion.  
  
-Vaya vaya, pero que no es la rubia huérfana que acompañaba a sus dos amigas shamanes?- decía Uriel entre risas- creí que habías muerto-  
  
-Maldita!, tu quitaste todo lo que me quedaba, ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!- Marion gritaba con lagrimas de ira. Ella inició su posesión dispuesta a atacar a Uriel.  
  
-Supongo que tendremos que posponer nuestra disputa- dijo Len a Marion- Yo me encargo.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a atacar a Uriel, pero sin éxito, ya que creó una muralla de fuego que comenzó a quemar a los dos Shamanes.  
  
***  
  
Todos en la mesa, sintieron unos gritos afuera, todos se exaltaron, pero no se pudieron parar, tenían tanto frío que les parecía que se congelaban, poco a poco comenzó a aparecer nieve en el comedor. Horo que era el más adaptado al frío pudo moverse y se percató de la presencia de un individuo antes visto en la habitación.  
  
-¡Tu eres el amigo de esa tal Uriel no!- gritó Horo, todos se voltearon como pudieron y vieron a uno de los sujetos, era alto , de cabello gris y ojos dorados.  
  
-Yo soy Alexandre, de la orden de la Cruz Blanca- dijo el tipo avanzando hasta Horo- tu te pareces un tanto a mi...- dijo el albino tomando la cara de Horo quien se paralizó y sonrojó, pero más no supo pues en ese momento quedó encerrado en una lápida de hielo.  
  
-Ahora verán, la ira de la Cruz Blanca-  
  
*~Continuara~*  
  
NOTAS DEL AUTOR: holas!!, hace mucho que no nos veiamos, es que estuve una larga temporada con el computador malo y ademas con unos tantos virases asi que hasta ahora no había podido escribir, pero más vale tarde que nunca y aquí tienen el capítulo 6 de mi fic, les aviso que más de 10 caps no tendrá este fic, pero creo que luego comenzaré a escribir sobre otras series...de que no se aun. Jos D, si no te fijaste este capitulo iba dedicado a ti y a tu amor sobre las hanagumis, y considerando que el primer fic que lei de shaman king fue el tuyo, no me quedó más que rendirte honores. Reviews no respondo en este fic, porque no he podido revisar mi mail. GOMEN NASAI!!!, pero sigan mandando más reviews que asi me apuro en escribir y se los respondo en el sigiuiente cap sin falta. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!!!....... 


	7. Fuego, hielo y trueno, elementos de la d...

Exterminio: Capitulo Séptimo: "Fuego, hielo y trueno, elementos de la destrucción".  
  
Negro, todo lo que veía el ainu en ese momento era negro. No sentía su cuerpo ni escuchaba nada, solo recordaba que aquel joven de grises cabellos lo había atacado a él y a sus amigos. ¡Sus amigos!, los está dejando a merced de aquel monstruo, debía de despertar. La ira se fue apoderando de su cuerpo y su espíritu comenzó a elevarse tanto que poco a poco, sintió como se iba recobrando.  
  
Yoh atónito observaba como el que se hacía llamar Alexandre se acercaba a su cuello para rodearlo con una de sus manos, el cabello del atacante le rozaba la frente dando las ganas de empujarlo lejos, pero no podía hacer nada, sus músculos estaban congelados.  
  
Así no podía hacer nada y a su lado veía como los demás se encontraban en la misma situación. De pronto se escuchó el ruido de algo rompiéndose, Alexandre se dio vuelta para mirar a un Horo recobrado con hielo roto por todos lados.  
  
Horo respiraba agitado por el esfuerzo hecho, tenía algunas heridas y los latidos de su corazón eran muy rápidos, pero aún le quedaban fuerzas, debía acabar con aquel sujeto que truncaba su felicidad y la de sus amigos.  
  
-Maldita sabandija...- dijo Alexandre sorprendido.  
  
-Idiota, no dejaré que le hagas nada a mis amigos- Horo se adelantó un par de pasos- no subestimes a los Shamanes, Kororo, ¡POSESIÓN DE ALMA!.  
  
De la nada apareció Kororo el cual se introdujo en el cuerpo de Horo, pudiendo asi Horo utilizar los poderes de Kororo: El hielo y la Nieve.  
  
El albino se vio en la obligación de soltar a Yoh e ir a pelear con el también guerrero de hielo. Pronto la sala se vio llena de hielo por todas partes. Ambos combatientes corrían de un lado para otro de la sala lanzando estacas de hielo, ventiscas y demases.  
  
Pero el combate persistía y se dio cuenta Horo de que debía terminar esto rápido. Cuando Alexandre tropezó con Anna, Horo aprovechó para tomar una estaca que se había formado por el hielo y se la enterró por la espalda al albino. Vio como el frío pasaba, sus amigos se recobraban y como el cuerpo de su enemigo caía al suelo, ensangrentado.  
  
Todos comenzaron a moverse al fin, no entendían del todo lo que había pasado, pero Yoh había visto todo el espectáculo.  
  
-¡Horo!, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó un Yoh preocupado.  
  
-Es la primera vez...que mato a alguien-  
  
*******  
  
Marion y Len observaban con pánico la fuerza de la colorina. El fuego les quemaba sus cuerpos y veían que todos sus ataques eran inútiles. Marion había perdido su posesión y se encontraba postrada en un árbol. Len seguía atacando, mas siempre terminaba más quemado.  
  
"Esto me recuerda...la pelea con Hao" Pensaba Len mientras trataba de ponerse en pié después de haber sido lanzado diez metros por Uriel.  
  
-Que patéticos son, solo un poquito de calor para que ustedes queden fuera de batalla- decía Uriel para luego comenzar a reir tan estruendosamente que el cuerno de Len creció impresionablemente.  
  
-Tal ves, yo no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerte, pero se que hay alguien que si puede, ese es Yoh Asakura- dijo Len irguiéndose nuevamente.  
  
-Pues parece que no resultó ser tan fuerte como creías, porque mandé a un compañero mío a encargarse de los que se encontraban dentro de la casa y aún no sale nadie- Uriel miró a la cara a Len para observar detenidamente la cara de espanto que se producía en el.  
  
-¡¡¡YOH!!!- gritó Len lo más fuerte que pudo, corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa, pero lo detuvo una inmensa pared de fuego que acababa de ser formada por los poderes de Uriel.  
  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Uriel bajó finalmente del árbol para caminar hacia Len.  
  
-Maldita- Len no podía ni hablar, la ira lo nublaba, tenía unos inmensos deseos de matar a la joven del fuego.  
  
-Tu enemigo soy yo, que no se te olvide, o muero yo o mueres tu- Uriel comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Len hasta solo quedar a centímetros de su cara –Vamos, ¿no me vas a matar?-  
  
Len no aguantó más y le dio un inmenso puñetazo en la cara de improvisto a Uriel, el cual ella no alcanzó a detener, dándole de lleno en la cara. Pero antes de que Len entrara en la casa recordó a Marion. "Si la dejo aquí la matará Uriel". Pero no debió hacer nada, pues en ese momento salieron todos los jóvenes shamanes que se encontraban adentro (son todos menos fausto) y las chicas.  
  
-Vaya, son más fuertes de lo que creí- dijo Uriel sorprendida- creí que Alexandre acabaría con todos ustedes, pero veo que los he subestimado.  
  
-¿Porqué insisten en hacer esto?, nosotros no les hemos hecho nada- decía Yoh con la inocente esperanza de recibir una respuesta sincera.  
  
-Ustedes están haciendo perder el equilibrio del mundo, pero además, ustedes son unos demonios, ¡UNOS DEMONIOS!- en vez de la usual risa de la joven pelirroja, caían lágrimas de sus ojos y un semblante de furia e ira se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
-¿Pero qué te hemos hecho?-Preguntó Yoh sin perder la esperanza.  
  
-¿y lo preguntas?, uno de ustedes, shamanes, fue el asesino de toda mi familia- Uriel en ese momento perdió el control- ¡¡¡Y AUN ASI LO PREGUNTAS!!!, USTEDES SON TODOS UNAS BESTIAS,¡¡¡LOS ODIO!!!, JURO QUE LOS MATARE A TODOS!!!-  
  
Todos quedaron impactados por lo que acababa de decir Uriel. Pero de entre todos los shamanes ahí presente, uno comenzó a llorar. Sus cabellos verdes creaban una sombra no dejando ver sus ojos de los cuales ahora brotaban una inmensidad de lágrimas.  
  
-Pero tu no has sido la única- se escuchó la voz de Lizzer (leí que así se escribe realmente).  
  
-Señorito Lizzer!- dijo Ryu con cara de perrito habriento.  
  
-Mis padres también fueron asesinados por un shaman.  
  
-Lizzer...yo...-Yoh no lograba hablar, recordó la historia que tiempo atrás había contado el peliverde.  
  
-¡Entonces tu más que nadie debe comprender el odio hacia los shamanes!- las lágrimas seguían recorriendo el rostro de Uriel.  
  
-Si, pero ese odio va hacia una sola persona, a Hao- Lizzer se irguió para mirar a los ojos a la pelirroja- ¡Porque los shamanes somos como cualquier persona, nade es culpable de lo que haga otra persona, no todos somos iguales!-  
  
-Tu no sabes el dolor que sentí de ser huérfana desde tan pequeña, no sabes lo que era para mí vivir en un orfanato donde me trataban de fenómeno por mi poder de encender fuego de la nada, en esos momentos necesitaba a mis padres que me apoyaran, pero no los tenía pues fueron asesinados por un endemoniado shaman, yo ví como con la ayuda de un espíritu ese hombre le desgarraba la cabeza a mis padres y a mis abuelos, como una por una caían las cabezas y yo logré protegerme gracias a mi habilidad, ESTE PODER ES EL QUE DEBE MATAR A LOS SHAMANES QUE CAUSARON MI DESGRACIA!!!-  
  
-Pero yo si se lo que es crecer en un orfanato y ser un fenómeno- dijo una recién recobrada Marion mientras trataba de ponerse en pié- y para más colmo, una tipa con odio hacia los shamanes vino y arrebató la vida de mis únicas amigas, tu no puedes justificarte por lo que haz hecho, porque TU, te haz comportado igual que aquel shaman que asesinó a tu familia- Marion después de esto trató de avanzar hacia donde estaban los demas, cayendo desmayada en los hombros de Yoh.  
  
Ante estas palabras Uriel se quedó perpleja, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era exactamente lo mismo que había hecho aquel shaman muchos años atrás. Se lanzó al suelo sujetandose con los brazos y piernas y se lanzó a llorar descontroladamente.  
  
-Pe...perdón, perdón a todos ustedes, y en especial a ti- dijo mirando a Marion que aún yacía inconciente- Perdón por lo que hice.  
  
-¿Quién te crees que s....-pero Len no alcanzó a terminar, Yoh le tapó la boca y miró a Uriel.  
  
-Las vidas de los que ya mataste no volverán, pero al menos quédate tranquila que de nuestra parte no habrá rencor- Yoh le pasó el cuerpo dormido de Marion a Len y comenzó a caminar hacia Uriel.  
  
Pero una luz segadora, un rayo, golpeó frente a Yoh y luego el sonido semejante al de un trueno se escuchó en el lugar. Lentamente Yoh y los demás habrieron los ojos, para ver la figura de un hombre de negros ojos y cabellos. En sus brazos yacía el cuerpo inconciente de Uriel.  
  
-Sabía que no duraría mucho como para que ella los alcanzara a matar a todos ustedes- dijo aquel tercer exterminador.  
  
-¿Y tu que quieres?- preguntó amenazante Horo Horo.  
  
-Vaya, peliazul, no te enojes- dijo riendo aquel moreno.  
  
-Ahora que vienes a hacer, deja a Uriel que ya no piensa igual que tu- dijo Yoh poniendo sus ojos de enfado (esos ojos sin color).  
  
-Ella era solo una parte de los planes del señor Hao, al igual que Alexandre- dijo el de oscuros cabellos con cara de demente.  
  
-¡¿Hao?!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Lizzer.  
  
-Mi nombre es Denki, y soy el único sirviente fiel del señor Hao- ahora el autodenominado Denki reía con malicia- ahora con vuestro permiso, he de irme....el señor Hao espera por un cuerpo y es preciso que se lo lleve en este momento.  
  
-¡¿QUE COSA?!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo  
  
-Bueno, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones a seres tan patéticos- así Denki desapareció como un rayo. Todos quedaron atónitos, al parecer la victoria no la lograron nunca en el torneo de los Shamanes.  
  
Yoh alzó su mirada al cielo, de pronto le pareció maravilloso, y el no estaba dispuesto a perder aquella belleza por culpa de su maldito hermano. Ahora entendía el y todos porqué los exterminadores atacaban a los shamanes, simplemente para limpiar el terreno antes de la nueva llegada de Hao.  
  
-Yo, acabaré con el por última vez y para siempre- dijo Yoh sombrío.  
  
-Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo....- dijieron todos sus amigos Shamanes e incuso una Marion a medio recobrar-  
  
-Yoh...- dijo Anna tomando el rostro de su prometido y dandole un tierno beso- no quiero...que te pase nada, por eso de ahora en adelante estaré siempre a tu lado...  
  
*~Continuara~*  
  
Notas del Autor: Se que deje este fic abandonado por bastante tiempo pero es que tiempo no he tenido para nada, el colegio, eventos sociales (si es que me entienden) etc no me han dejado segundo. Pero ahora vuelvo y les informo de mi blog para los que quieran saber un poco mas de mi: www.spiritcan.cjb.net Este fic rápidamente está llegando a su desenlace, no soy amigo de los fics largos porque creo que cansan a un lector. Pero luego, estoy pensando en hacer un fic de Chrno crusade o talves de Shaman King, he de ver según me venga la inspiración. Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen, perdon por no responder los reviews pero les prometo que los lei todos, muchas gracias (aunque se que no son muchos los que me leen pero igual). Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. 


	8. Necromancia

Antes de leer: El ff.net por alguna extraña razon no acepta caracteres (o almenos la mayoria) por lo que por mas que lo intente con diversos signos, no se pueden separar las escenas, asi que please traten de entenderlo asi, bueno, de antemano muchas gracias.  
  
Exterminio: Capitulo Octavo  
  
Necromancia  
  
Una oscura y fría habitación, un techo pálido y una mente turbia, eso fue lo primero que vio y sintió Fausto al recobrar el conocimiento, ¿dónde se encontraba?, no lo sabía, recordaba haber ido en busca de Yoh y sus compañeros, pero algo lo había detenido.  
  
-Por fin despiertas, me tenías ansioso- se escuchó la poco sutil voz de Denki, ahora Fausto recordaba lo sucesido, ese sujeto lo había atacado sin siquiera poder defenderse.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó el ahora sobresaltado Fausto -¿Porqué me atacaste?-  
  
-Calma, calma, una pregunta a la vez, yo soy Denki, sirviente número uno del señor Hao- una sutil risa se escapó de los labios del moreno, poniendo nervioso a Fausto- y te he traído hasta acá por una sencilla razón, tus poderes de Necromante-  
  
-¿Ah qué te refieres?- a Fausto le sudaban las manos y trató de pararse, pero se dio cuenta de que no sacaría nada.  
  
-Simplemente quiero pedirte un favor- dijo Denki caminando hacia un bulto en una esquina de la habitación que estaba cubierto por una gran sábana- mira- el moreno quitó la sábana dejando al descubierto el joven cuerpo de Uriel, el cuál en estos momentos yacía muerto.  
  
-¡¡¡Ella es…!!!-gritó Fausto con espanto, ¿quién pudo ser capaz de haber acabado con ella tan fácilmente?, ¿qué clase de demonio era aquél individuo?  
  
-Sí, así es, ella es la encantadora y hermosa Uriel, pero cuya alma ya no está en este cuerpo, pero su cuerpo es lo que necesitamos en estos momentos….-  
  
-¿A….a qué te refieres?-  
  
-Simplemente, que con tu ayuda, este será el nuevo cuerpo del señor Hao-   
  
Fausto se heló, quiso llamar a Elizah, pero no pudo, ella no acudía a el, pero tal vez se debía a que sus poderes estaban gastados. En ese momento, algo parecido a un pájaro lo tomó entre las alas y lo electrocutó de tal forma que cayó al suelo, pero aún conciente, trato de levantarse, pero no pudo.  
  
-Es inútil que intentes escapar- le dijo entre risas el moreno- solo debes hacer lo que te digo y no saldrás lastimado- luego de que Fausto retrocediera, Denki se fue acercando lentamente, hasta que un grito masculino se escuchó en la sala, y luego una risa tormentosa….feliz por que su plan, se estaba llevando a cabo…  
  
---------  
  
-Anna- dijo un apesadumbrado Yoh, quién acababa de dejar el cuerpo del joven exterminador de hielo dentro de la ambulancia, le hablaba a su prometida dentro de la habitación de ella.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la itako tratando de ocultar su preocupación por la situación que vivían en esos momentos.  
  
-Lo que me dijiste allá afuera, lo dijiste sinceramente?- Anna no pudo resistir la fuerza de esa pregunta y se dio vuelta, para ver la triste figura de su prometido, mirándola con los ojos llorosos, como nunca antes lo había visto. Este se le acercó y se aferró en su hombro, para llorar y llorar, es que Yoh no podía entender, porqué pasaba esto.  
  
----------  
  
-Aún no entiendo que es lo que está pasando- Se preguntaba un Horo Horo en voz alta, todos sus compañeros restantes estaban sentados en el comedor conversando de la situación.  
  
-Tu nunca entiendes nada- respondió un irónico Len, ya estaba harto de que todos se preguntaran lo mismo, la situación era clara…  
  
-Ya no me quedan ánimos ni para pelear contigo- respondió Horo parándose para mirar por la ventana y ver la fuerte lluvia que caía en ese momento.  
  
-Pero bueno….¡¡¡OIGAN ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!!!-gritó un Chocolove recién aparecido. Todos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo- ¿Acaso no se olvidan de lo que pasa esta noche?.  
  
-Ehhh….?- se preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¡¡¡Hoy en la noche es año nuevo!!!- Todos se sobresaltaron, era verdad, se les había borrado de la mente con todos los acontecimientos recientes, era año nuevo.  
  
-¡¡¡ES VERDAD!!!- gritaron todos.  
  
-----------  
  
-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó Yoh sobresaltado por el grito que escuchó abajo.  
  
-Claro que lo escuché, no soy sorda!- dijo Anna un poco sonrojada por la situación que llevaban hasta el momento.  
  
-Vamos a ver lo que pasa-  
  
-5…4…3…2…1…FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!...- Yoh y Anna se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso, a ellos también se les había olvidado aquella fecha tan importante, sin embargo, no se sentían de animos.  
  
-Eh, si no me equivoco, Len está de cumpleaños- dijo un Yoh como tratando de recordar algo.  
  
-¿Queeeee?- dijieron todos y se dieron vuelta para observar a un sonrojado Len- ¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!!- Todos se lanzaron sobre Len dejándolo medio muerto.  
  
-Vaya parece que no falta motivo de celebración hoy- dijo Manta muy alegre.  
  
-Si, pero tampoco faltan motivos de preocupación- respondió seriamente Yoh.  
  
------------  
  
Un viento suave movía sutilmente sus cabellos, sus pies pisaban el suelo como si este no existiera, sin embargo sabía que estaba ahí, sin embargo no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Marion se sentó en un columpio de la plaza cercana a la pensión Asakura. Ella sabía perfectamente de que si Hao volvía, él cobraría venganza por la traición, pero ahora la rubia estaba segura de que Hao fue lo peor de su vida, y pudo recordar lo que le hizo…  
  
-¿Qué te preocupa?- preguntó de súbito Billy, el espíritu acompañante de Marion.  
  
-No, no es nada- dijo Marion secándose las lágrimas que de improviso habían salido de sus ojos.  
  
-¿Me permites darte un consejo?- preguntó el espíritu acercándose a la rubia.  
  
-Dile a Marion lo que quieras-  
  
-Cuidate de no enamorarte de Yoh, recuerda que el es la otra mitad de Hao-  
  
-----------  
  
Ya era muy noche, Marion había vuelto a la casa, encontrando rastros de lo que se podría llamar una fiesta, Chocolove estaba tirado en el suelo durmiendo, los demás estaban en sus habitaciones, ella iba hacia su cuarto cuando pasó por la pieza de Yoh, pero dentro se escuchaba una voz femenina, se escuchaban como susurros pero Marion se acercó para escuchar mejor:  
  
-Uh, uh, Yoh, no creo que debamos aun no nos casamos- decía una entrecortada voz, que al parecer era la de Anna.  
  
-Annita, no te fuerzo a nada que tu no quieras, pero recuerda que te amo- dijo la sutil voz de Yoh, que al parecer hizo algo que hizo gemir a Anna.  
  
-Ah!, Yoh, creo que será mejor que me vaya- se escuchó a Anna levantarse, entonces Marion corrió hacia su cuarto, una vez ahí, cerro la puerta, y tomando un cojin, lloró desconsoladamente por lo que acababa de escuchar, era inevitable, se había enamorado de Yoh Asakura.  
  
-------------  
  
-Eso es, vamos, sigue haciendo lo tuyo, OH gran Fauto VIII- decía la voz del moreno Denki, mientras observaba los procedimientos que llevaba a cabo Fausto para hacer necromancia.  
  
-Ahem, tsuhem, yahidji, haghuni vang drasti- recitaba Fausto fuera de si, estaba siendo controlado por Denki, y estaba llevando a cabo el proceso de revivificación de Hao.  
  
-Vamos, apresúrate, ya no puedo más, necesito ver al señor Hao- decía Denki ansioso.  
  
De pronto el cuerpo de la Exterminadora comenzó a moverse, sus dedos se estaban moviendo lentamente, así abrió furtivamente los ojos rojos y comenzó a ahorcar a Fausto hasta que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.  
  
-Se…señor Hao?- dijo inseguro el moreno Denki al ver lo sucedido.  
  
-Asi, es por fin vuelvo, en este asqueroso cuerpo, pero no te preocupes, tendremos un cuerpo idéntico al mío ahora- Hao comenzó a reírse fuertemente.  
  
-Usted se refiere a…-   
  
-Así es, vamos a robar el cuerpo de Yoh Asakura-  
  
Owari  
  
Notas del Autor: Woooow, por fin lo acabe!! TERMINE EL FIC!! Tal vez quedó un poco corto el cap y además inconcluso, lo que sucede es que lo continuare en un fic distinto (ya que los exterminadores están muertos no tiene caso que se llame Exterminio, por lo que prontamente verán el nuevo fic publicado aquí. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo siguieron, continuen leyendo la continuación que ahora se viene con más YOH X ANNA que nunca!!! Ah, e imaginense lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre Yoh y Hao cuando Anna gemía, jejeje ese fue un pequeño adelanto para lo que será el siguiente fic. Bueno. See you Later!!  
  
PD: DEJEN REVIEW!!  
  
. 


End file.
